Es könnte ein Omen gewesen sein
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Die schicksalshafte Begegnung am Anfang des Buches aus der Sicht von Staubfinger. Der Regen, die Kälte, das Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens und Donnergrollen...Vorboten einer Geschichte, die erst noch erzählt werden wird


**Omen**

Disclaimer: Tintenherz gehört Cornelia Funke

* * *

Diese Geschichte habe ich vorerst nur auf Englisch hochgestellt, da mehr Leute die englischen Versionen meiner Geschichten lesen. Nach einem Kommentar habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, auch die Geschichte auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Jedoch veränderte ich hier und da etwas.

* * *

Es regnete jene Nacht. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich an diese Nacht erinnerte fühlte er immer noch den Regen, der sich auf ihn ergoß. Wie kleine Eistropfen, die vom dunklen Himmel und aus den Wolken fallen. 

Es war dunkel, der Mond immerzu von fliehenden wolkenfetzen verhüllt. Selbst der Himmel verbarg sein Anlitz vor ihm, und keine Sterne leuchteten am Firmament. Es war finster und hoffnungslos, ein richtiges Spiegelbild dieser Welt. Auf einer Straße fuhr ein Auto durch die Nacht. Staubfinger zuckte zusammen als die Scheinwerfer durch die Schwärze brachen. Wenigstens fuhr es nicht hierher. Er schämte sich dafür, aber noch immer machte ihm diese welt Angst. Zu laut, zu überfüllt, zu kalt und mitleidlos. Wie sehr vermisste er seine Heimat...er hätte alles getan, um nur einen kurzen Augenblick eine Fee zu sehen, das Flüstern eines Baumes zu hören; für jeden Fetzen Hoffnung und Licht wäre er so dankbar gewesen. Er vermisste den Zauber seiner Welt. So sehr

Er war durchnässt, sein Mantel triefend nass, sein Haar klebte an seinem Gesicht. Er konnte Gwin spüren, der sich ungemütlich im Rucksack wand. In der Ferne grollte Donner. Es könnte ein Omen gewesen sein...

Regen war noch nie sein Freund gewesen. Dunkel war es damals. Irgendwann in der Nacht war er zu ihnen gekommen.Zu Zauberzunges Haus. Er hatte ihn wieder gefundne, wie so oft schon in den letzten Jahren. Er stand für eine Zeit lang, die er nicht einschätzen konnte, im Regen. Zeit war bedeutungslos für ihn. Nichts mehr war von Bedeutung, während er da stand. Außer der Kälte. Sie kroch hinauf von seinen Füßen, kroch hinab von seinem Kopf, breitete sich von innen nach außen aus. Er zitterte und schlang seine Arme um sich. Wenn er sich doch nur ein kleines bisschen aufwärmen könnte...aber die Kälte schien auch von seinem Inneren zu kommen; ein kaltes, brennendes Gefühl, das ihn erschauern liess. Es könnte ein Omen gewesen sein.

Es lag etwas seltsames in der Luft, wie ein Gefühl in der Nacht. Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen welches. Wie eine Berührung des Schicksals.Federleicht und mit dem weltenschwer auf seinen Schultern. Ein Flüstern vom jemandem, den er nicht sehen konnte, eine Warnung. Als wenn das Schicksal ganz sachte eine Melodie spielte. er erkannte sie nicht, aber sie schien ihm vertraut.Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach Hause! Er erschauerte. Es könnte ein Omen gewesen sein.

Im Fenster sah er etwas aufleuchten. Feuer! Jemand hatte eine Kerze entflammt! Er nahm an es wäre Zauberzunges Tochter. Zauberzunge mochte Feuer nicht besonders. Ob das nun an ihm lag oder...

"Sie liest bei Kerzenschein, was für eine Überraschung," dachte er zynisch. Er hielt seinen Blick auf das Fenster gerichtet bis er ein kleines Gesicht sah.Ein Kindergesicht, es schien für ihn nahezu weiß zu sein.Es erschien nur für einen kleinen Moment. Er hätte tausend Eide schwören können, dass er in genau diesem Augenblick genau in ihre Augen sehen konnte. Sie waren blau.

Das Mädchen verschwand vom Fenster, wahrscheinlich um Zauberzunge zu suchen. Er würde ihm wieder begegnen.

Staubfinger war sich nicht sicher was es war, was er da fühlte.Eine wirbelnde Mischung aus Gefühlen toste in seinem Herz. Schmerz, Trauer, Hass, Vergebnis, Schuld, Einsamkeit... alle zugleich und gar nichts. Er spürte sein Herz kurz aussetzen.Es hätte ein Omen sein können.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Zauberzunge rief "Staubfinger? Bist das du?" Diese Stimme...die Stimme...die Stimme. Sie hatte ihn in diese Welt gebracht. Zauberzunge konnte Bilder in die Luft malen mit seiner Stimme.Staubfinger lächelte bitter. Er glaubte nicht, dass Zauberzunge sein Gesicht klar erkennne konnte. "Ich bin es." Während ihn das Licht vom Haus einhüllte, verschleierte eine Wolke den Mond.

War das ein Omen?Er wusste es nicht...

* * *

Autorengerede: Jetzt gibt es doch die deutsche Version, aber ich hab hie und da etwas verändert. 

Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich keine exakten Zitate vom Buch einbringen konnte, da mein vater sich das im Moment ausgeliehen hat. Meggie hat gesagt, dass sie den Regen wie Finger, die gegen das Glas klopfen empfand. Das zählt ja aber nicht für Staubfinger.


End file.
